A Seventh Year Love Affair
by hhhmmm
Summary: Its Severus' last year and he is tasked with spying in Minerva, but little does he know she must do the same to him
1. His Assignment

Severus quickly ducked behind the ancient bookcase, cursing silently when his arm had the displeasure of colliding into it. The footsteps that had a gentle surreptitious tempo were now erratic and loud as Filch's raced over to his Severus' hiding spot. Severus became quiet as the glow from Filch's lantern came closer and closer until it could almost hurt his eyes. Creeping closer into the darkness the young Slytherin waited patiently and anxious for Filch to leave. Forever and a day later the caretaker lowered the lantern back to his waist.

"Come, my sweet," he purred to Mrs. Norris who meowed back in response. The odd couple slinked back into the darkness as Filch muttered to himself about "misbehaving students" and the "sweet cries that would ring throughout the dungeons".

Only when he was in total darkness again did Severus remove himself from behind the bookcase and released a breath he didn't know he had held. He rubbed his sore arm periodically while he gathered up the books he had been reading and stuffed them into his book bag. He had been more and more in danger of getting caught by Filch every time he snuck around and staying longer and longer was not improving his chances so he decided to call it a night. He twisted expertly through the bookcases that formed a perplexing path. Spending most of time here, Severus could weave through the bookcases with his eyes shut, or total darkness in this case. Finally reaching the doors that led to the corridor he exited the library protectively carrying the books from the Restricted Section as if they were his own.

Severus quickly made his way to the dungeons without any troubles and after muttering the password he swiftly made his way to the common room. Without stopping he briskly ascended the stairs and headed straight for the dormitory. He was welcomed with the snoring of his dorm mates that reverberated around the room, a sign to him that they were fast asleep since a long time ago. The pale light of a few lit candles offered insufficient light so he wasn't able to see the tall figure lurking near his bed until Severus collided with the stranger.

Severus quickly drew his wand in surprise and pressed it against the intruder's neck. The stranger stepped forward and Severus lowered his wand immediately. With long blonde hair tumbling down his shoulders, an over-confident smirk on a sharp angular face and two steely blue eyes that flashed with amusement it was evident who this was.

"Lucius," Severus greeted returning his wand to his pocket, "What brings you here at this time of night."

"Good night, Severus," the older wizard replied coolly. His eyes landed to the pile of books that were sprawled out over the floor that fell from Severus bag. Lucius picked one up and flicked through it aimlessly. "Sill studious I see."

Severus grabbed the book back. "Why are you here, Lucius?"

The blonde Slytherin chuckled lightly at his friend's question.

"Classic Severus, always to the point. Let's talk somewhere more private shall we?"

He walked further out of the shadows, past the younger wizard and continued down to the common room with Severus quickly in tow. Once they reached the common room Lucius faced Severus and gave him and all knowing smirk.

"Severus, do you remember that favor you had asked of me last summer?"

Severus nodded slowly as the realization of the Lucius' reason for coming was becoming evident. There was a small tingling feeling in the middle of his chest due to the anticipation of what was to come.

"Well I pulled some strings and perhaps I've gotten what you requested,"

"Perhaps?" asked Severus with a frown. "What do you mean by perhaps?".

Lucius smiled and reached into his robes pulling out a crisp sheet of folded parchment held together by a thin black ribbon.

"This Severus," he stated in a low voice, "this is your favor. The only thing you need to do as what's written on this," he waved the paper around for emphasis. "You do this, and you'll become one of us." Lucius' voice was getting softer with each word that Severus was leaning in to hear. His eyes had gone colder but still flashed with excitement that was being transferred to Severus and his heart pounded with more anticipation. "This, can lead you to the path of greatness, you so desperately want to walk. You do this and you'll be free, from the life you've always loathed." His voice high and shrill and the words were tumbling out of his mouth. The tingling in Severus' chest spread to his legs and he felt as if they could give way any second. "This can make you prove your skills, the skills that no one knows you have. You can prove to everyone your greatness!"

Severus snatched the parchment out of his hands, unable to contain himself any longer and ripped at the ribbon. He unfolded the paper while Lucius stood back, watching Severus' excitement, quite entertained.

Severus's onyx eyes scanned the paper impatiently. It was a letter address to him and he read it quickly. His brow furrowed in confusion and he re-read the words making sure he wasn't imagining things. He looked up at Lucius who had an amused smirk on his face.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Severus asked Lucius eyes narrowed.

"You'd be surprised," Lucius replied. "She's been in more involved in the war that most and it's attracted the attention of the Dark Lord."

"Because she's close to Dumbledore?"

"Precisely. He thinks that she could be a powerful force in the war and maybe has a high position in the Order of the Phoenix,"

"And…?"

"And your assignment is to find out whether she is or not and everything else about her involvement in the war,"

Severus let out a short laugh although the situation was quite humorless.

"You want me, a student, to find out the personal dealings of a teacher, at a time of war?"

Lucius nodded. "This is what you wanted Severus, to be a spy. You must learn to infiltrate anything and anyone. Even a teacher,"

"And one of the most powerful witches of the time," Severus muttered bitterly.

"True, McGonagall is very powerful, which is why the Dark Lord wants to know her true involvement with the war. Report everything, who she sees, where she goes, what she does. He wants to learn everything about her."

Severus shook his head. To even fathom the thought could get him expelled, but acting it out could land him in Azkaban or he could even be stripped of his wand and exiled to the Muggle word. The very thought made him shudder. Lucius, sensing Severus' hesitation, placed and arm around his friend's bony shoulders.

"If you succeed, Severus, you will no doubt be a member of the Death Eaters,"

"And I fail I will be imprisoned,"

Lucius was now growing impatient.

"You asked me to get you inducted into the Death Eaters, Severus. Everyone must pass a test to be included,"

"I doubt they were this serious," Severus snapped.

"Anyone could kill or torture a stranger, but espionage, that's a challenge, so you must get the most challenging task to be awarded a higher position,"

Severus let out a sigh and stared at the letter again, glancing at Lucius every once in a while.

"Alright," Severus said. "I'll do it."

Lucius smiled.

"Excellent,"

Lucius stepped closer to Severus. "This obviously, is quite the task, and my lord in understanding. He will give you to the end of the year to give a full report…you do this Severus and you shall become one of us."

Severus nodded impatiently, refusing to open his mouth afraid the words that would surge out of his mouth. Severus shrugged of Lucius' shoulders, wanting nothing more than for him to leave. As if sensing his agitation and impatience Lucius took his leave.

"Goodbye, Severus," Lucius said. I will return to see how you are doing,"

With a dramatic sweep of robes, Lucius exited the common room, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts. They started to give him a furious headache so Severus tucked his assignment into his robes and reversed his steps back to the common room and immediately crawled into bed, lulled to a light uneasy sleep with Lucius promising words of a better life.


	2. Her Assignment

**Yeah so last time I was so hasty in uploading I forgot to write an author's note but this is my new story...and thats about it :/**

Minerva frowned as she as she passed a very disgruntled looking Filch, who seemed more morose than usual. She had greeted him with a placid 'good night', and he had given her a brusque one in return, before stomping off down the corridor. By his discourteous look, Minerva figured that he hadn't caught a student, sneaking out of his or he bed. She would have gone off and caught the perpetrator herself but Albus had summoned her to his office out of the blue. The message he sent via owl was urgent and lacked the witty, childish tone that laced every note he sent and with what was currently going on the Wizarding World Minerva could only fear the worse.

Finally the proud, impressive, golden statue came into view and she went up the winding staircase before rapping twice on the door. A sober come replied through the door and Minerva entered the Headmaster's office. Albus, who, of course, was sitting at the grand oak desk, greeted her. Around the desk there were three seats, occupied by her colleagues, the other Heads of Houses, and a fourth one, vacant, that she assumed was for her. She could smell the anxiety once she stepped into the room. The tension and silence hung heavy in the air and Minerva felt as if she had hidden under a thick blanket a few minutes to long.

"Ah, Minerva, welcome," Albus greeted with a smile. Minerva noticed that usual boyish twinkle was missing from his eyes as she took the seat between Filius and Pomona while Horace was seated on the right of the Herbology teacher.

Albus cleared his throat and placed his hand on the desk.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why I've summoned you here at this time of night," he said, "and I will give you a legitimate reason. However, I'm afraid it isn't pleasant."

The atmosphere in the room became more serious and everyone shifted and sat up straighter in their chairs. Minerva's heart beat with anticipation.

"I'll be blunt," Albus stated. "But I'm sure you've noticed that some of our students are missing. Off to join the war."

There were some grave head nods and Minerva recalled the heartache, when she read a few letters from her cubs with the reason why she would not see them the upcoming year.

"But I'm afraid that some students, set on joining the Dark side of the war have not left us yet and some have joined…but have returned."

Pomona gasped, Filius clutched his chest, and Minerva just blinked while Horace stared off into space. The room had gone silent for a while and a few shocked and concerned glances were tossed about the room.

"Albus," Pomona choked out after news had sunk it, "you can't possibly mean-"

"That we have junior Death Eaters lurking about the halls of the castle? Yes my dear, I'm afraid that's what I mean."

Everyone sat there slowly soaking in the information like a sponge that had reached it limits. It seemed the war was already bad enough but now they had eager young Death Eaters crawling about like vermin through the castle. Minerva felt as if the world had stopped when she had heard the news. It was like she had lost all her senses and had just gone numb until Horace piped in and shocked her back to reality,

"But they're just junior Death Eaters, I don't see much of a threat," he stated with a chuckle although the situation was entirely humorless.

"Why Horace, I thought you'd be the least shocked," Minerva snapped albeit softly. "A Slytherin as yourself should know that they, being Slytherins also, would try to get some sort of promotion. Ambition. That's one of your traits, is it not?" Honestly, how could he be so daft?

"Exactly, Minerva, exactly," the headmaster cut in before Horace could open his mouth and embarrass himself even further.

"But, they're just young, inexperienced kids," Pomona said quietly, "The Dark lord couldn't have possibly sunk so low-"

"He can reach new depths, I'm afraid,"

"What do we do then, Albus?" asked Filius who had finally regained the ability to speak after winning the fight with the English language.

"We can only be careful, Fulius," Albus said to the Charms teacher, "if you see any suspicious activity be sure to report it to me. Don't try to interrogate the student on your own."

Everyone nodded obediently.

"That is all, you may go back to your rooms,"

Everyone got up from their chairs and headed for the door. Minerva, for one, could not reach her room any faster, desperately wanting to sleep the night away.

"Minerva, I wondered if I might have a word…" said Albus, right as she was about to descend down the staircase. Pomona, who was right in front of her, peered over shoulder at Minerva with a quizzical brow. Minerva shrugged her goodnight before turning back to Albus.

"Yes, Albus, what is it?"

He waited for the door to shut, before addressing the deputy headmistress.

"I think you'd better sit down, Minerva," he said using the same tone as before. Minerva was now worried. What more bad news could he bring? She re-occupied her chair and anxiously waited Albus' news.

"I have no way of correctly guessing which particular student could join the ranks of the Death Eaters," he started slowly returning to his seat as well, "but I can make a proper assumption." Minerva pursed her lips into two thin pink lines. She so desperately wanted to hold back the question that was trying to escape. She stared at Albus for a few seconds refusing to say anything and he stared back. He knew that that she was dying to know who and that it was only a matter of time. Her lower lip started to tremble and it seemed the question was inching closer and closer to her mouth, like water in a dam that was close to reaching its maximum capacity. Albus wasn't helping. His eyes were burning holes into her face, silently begging her to just ask the question, to share with him the secret, the burden of some dark secret they both knew she wanted to know and share as well. And finally the dam broke.

"Who do you think is a potential threat?" she said in one quick, breath. Albus' face remained impassive but Minerva could see the smile of exultant jubilation shining in his twinkling eyes. His eyes then matched the stoic demeanor of his face and Minerva waited for the name.

"I'm afraid it's Severus Snape,"

Minerva blinked once, twice, three times before making sure she had not heard incorrectly.

"Severus Snape?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, Minerva,"

"But-but he's so…quiet,"

It was a poor excuse, she knew but it was the only one she could think of. She was aware that he had an unusual fascination with the Dark Arts but in addition to the interest and care he gave to all his core subjects, she just assumed it was an overall fascination with all areas of magic.

"Ah, yes but still waters run deep, I believe is the phrase, and Severus Snape is deeper and stiller than the Black Lake,"

"But what lead to your suspicions? I know that Dark Arts might be his favorite thing about magic but he's never really…"

Albus got up and started pacing the space behind his desk.

"I've had a sharp eye on young Severus since he arrived here. I could see his brilliance, his determination to prove his greatness, but as he got older he mingled with all the wrong sorts of people. He was always in the medium between the light and dark side and now I fear he might be teetering over the edge of the wrong side, but I still see the potential to bring him back to the right side," Albus said turning to Minerva. He held that intense gaze on her that made Minerva feel a bit uneasy as if there was some abnormality or special powers she had that she was unaware of. "He just needs some persuasion…"

And then it hit her. Minerva frowned and she too shot up from her chair and looked Albus dead in the eyes.

"Albus," she hissed in a low whisper, "do you know what you're asking of me?"

"Yes, Minerva and that is why you are the perfect candidate for the job," he replied his voice just as low.

"Why not Horace? He is the boy's Head of House, it would look more natural if he did it!"

"My dear, you and I both know that Horace could never possibly even comprehend the full significance of this-"

"This absurdity that's what it is!" Minerva said indignantly. She turned away from Albus as the rage sizzled within her. A few seconds passed before Albus tried to convince her again.

"Minerva," Albus said quietly. "You know the capability of that boy. You know the things he can achieve, the things he's capable of. Just keep a closer eye on him, find out who he spends most of his time with and if he dabbles with the wrong sort of people…just try to make him see the right side of the world,"

Minerva's anger started to abate and the headmaster's words sank in. She had always admired Snape's intelligence, a bi envious such a sharp mind belonged in Slytherin. She also knew he could be vary dangerous at times. He had been in a few skirmishes with the members of her house and others and she knew that if they hadn't been intervened Snape would surely have won. Imagine what would happen if he had no restrictions? Miner turned slowly back around releasing a long sigh.

"Albus, do you realize the scandal is this ever got out?"

"That's why it will be out little secret,"

Minerva sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"All right,"

Albus smiled a little at Minerva but she did not return the favor. Instead she quickly retreated to the stairs but Albus stopped her before she could escape.

"Minerva you should know that value of your agreement," he said.

"I have an idea," Minerva replied bitterly, "Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to return to my room." She left the office and started back to her room. Minerva was so deep in thought she hadn't realized she had already returned until she was in her nightgown and curling up into bed drifting off into a troubled sleep that was plagued with all her worries.


End file.
